


Awkward Confession

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki loves Daiki, and Daiki love him back. the thing is, they both don't know that. They are clueless, so their best-friend helped them to confess, or at least makes Takaki realize that Daiki loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Confession

**Title:** Awkward Confession  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Takaki/Daiki (TaDaiki)  
 **Genre:** Romance, a little comedy (I guess), friendship (Takabu & Dainoo)  
 **Summary:** Takaki loves Daiki, and Daiki love him back. the thing is, they both don't know that. They are clueless, so their best-friend helped them to confess, or at least makes Takaki realize that Daiki loves him back.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
So here is the color code :

This is for Daiki   
_ This is for Daiki’s inner Thought _   
This is for Yabu   
This is for Inoo   
This is for Takaki   
_ This is for Takaki’s inner thought _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Arrggghh! There’s no way I can do that!” Daiki yelled when Inoo said he have to confess to Takaki.

“Well then what will you do? Waiting for him to confess to you? Or waiting for him to get himself another lover?” said Inoo. Well, soon or latter Takaki will have a lover, and if Daiki just sit there and wait who knows he’ll lose Takaki for good, right?

“Well.. … I just –“ Daiki’s words is being cut by Inoo.

“Just what? Scared of rejection? Well at least if you’re rejected, you know how he feels, unlike now. You don’t even know anything about his feeling.” Inoo reasoned out.

“But, I definitely can’t say a word in front of him!” Daiki covered his face with a pillow. Inoo sigh and sit beside his best-friend.

“You can confess with mail, phone, chat room, or anything.” Said Inoo.  
\--  
At the other place, Takaki is telling how he feels about Daiki to Yabu. Really, there’re clueless. They love each other but afraid of confessing.

“I told you Takaki, confess to him! Just say ‘I like you, will you be mine?’ how hard can that be?” Yabu said impatiently because Takaki have been whining about his feeling over than an hour.

“It’s not that easy. You don’t know how it feels.” Takaki trying to find excuses.

“Yes I know. I confessed to Kei, remember? Just said it, if you can’t say it. Then, say it with mail or present.” Said Yabu then drink his coffee.  
\--  
They’re now at the dressing room, waiting for their instructor. Keito, Yamada, Yuto, Chinen are talking about weekend plans, Hikaru is asleep at the couch he have been so tired lately, then, Inoo and Yabu is checking the schedule. Daiki and Takaki sit in the same couch and feeling all awkward.

“Em, Daiki …” Takaki tried to stared conversation with Daiki.

“Wh—What?” Daiki nervous, but he don’t know he’s not the only one who is nervous.

“I – I’m just wondering, we never talked about personal things so …” He stops, he’s not sure if he should continue or not.

“Let’s talk about it.” Said Daiki boldly. _‘if I asked who he likes, then …’_ that was in Daiki’s mind.

“So … do you have someone you like? Who?” said Takaki hesitantly. _‘shit, he asked first, what should I say?’_ Daiki confuse, he wonder what should he say. There’re quite for some moment, Daiki is thinking and Takaki waiting for answer.

“Well there is someone, but I don’t know if I can say the name yet. How about you?” Daiki finally answer. _‘Aaarrggh, I want to know the name! Damn!’_ Takaki mind getting irritated.

“Same like you, I have someone I like, but, I don’t know …” As Takaki answer that, the atmosphere is turning even more awkward. Daiki keep in silent and so Takaki.

_‘What should I say now? He has someone he likes, but not mentions who it is! Damn!’_ Daiki’s mind also getting irritated.

_‘What now? It became even more awkward. I don’t think this is working out.’_ Takaki thought. They both sigh and take their phone. Takaki opened his phone and opened gallery, he is scrolling down, seeing Daiki’s photo. Little did Takaki know that actually Daiki is doing the exact thing. Daiki is scrolling down looking at Takaki’s photo.

_‘I wish I am the one you liked.’_ Daiki wished out.

_‘I hope you fall for me, Dai-chan.’_ Takaki wished out too. In the middle of the awkwardness around them, they just say nothing and looking to each other photo, didn’t it irritate you? Can’t just they confess?

“Are? Dai-chan why are you looking at Takaki’s photo, he is next to you, you can just see the REAL thing.” Said Inoo out loud. Out of nowhere, Inoo is now standing behind the couch, to be exact, behind Daiki.

“Takaki? Why you looking at Dai-chan’s photos like that? You liked him?” this time is Yabu, who is also mysteriously standing behind Takaki. Both Daiki and Takaki blush so hard. Then, Inoo and Yabu go away, sitting at the other couch, watching those two clueless love birds. Daiki is in silent again, blushing so hard. Takaki is blushing too, but then something hit him _, ‘eh? Daiki is looking at my pictures? Don’t tell me I am the one he love?’_

“Ee, Daiki.” Takaki called the pocky lover.

“What?” Replied Daiki in very small voice.

“I’ll be honest to you. I … I … I liked you. As like in love. I want you to be my boyfriend.” Takaki finally having a courage to confess. Daiki shock, he almost passes out. He thought he is dreaming, but no, he’s not.

“So?” Takaki asked “Will you be mine?” Takaki continued. Daiki blush so hard *again*. Takaki’s heart is like having a race right now, it beats so hard and fast.

“DAMN!” Daiki yelled, which makes Takaki shock.  
“Why my heart keep beating so fast. And it’s your fault! It beats so hard and fast.” Said Daiki while touch his chest. Then, Takaki takes Daiki’s hand and placed it on his chest so Daiki can feel his heart beat.

“It beats like this every time you’re around me, It beats like this every time I look at you. And it’s your fault, because you’re being too cute for your own sake.” Said Takaki. “So? Will you?” Takaki demand an answer from the younger boy.

“Yes, I will.” After giving his answer, Takaki hugs Daiki tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” Takaki excited. Daiki is smiling widely.  
“I love you~ I promise I’ll be a good boyfriend for you.” Takaki continued.

“I love you too~” Daiki replied.

“Oh yeah, I think I must say thanks to Yabu-kun and Inoo-chan. But, I think the ‘thanks’ can wait.” Takaki keep hugging Daiki.

“Me too. If it not because of them, I won’t realize that you love me back.” Then after that they hug each other for 10 minutes non-stop. They are being too happy because finally they are together, but they are cute together though~

\--  
In the other corner, when finally Daiki and Takaki stops hugging.  
“So finally they are together huh?” said Inoo leaning his head to Yabu.  
“Yeah, Happy to see them ends up together. I’m getting tired hearing about Daiki from Takaki.” Said Yabu follows by sigh of relieve.  
“Me too. Hearing about Takaki from Daiki all day long.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading~ hehehe~  
Tadaiki is my other fav pairing other than Inoobu,  
it's also my 1st time writing something else than Inoobu.  
Hope you like it~  
Please leave me a comment, tell me what do you think~  
Thx~  
^^


End file.
